The Administrative Core of the UW-CTRI P50 Center Grant is designed to provide leadership and infrastructure for the the entire grant and Center. Its role is to serve as a seamless organizational structure that encompasses activities ranging from: providing overall administrative and scientific oversight; establishing and maintaining vision; conducting project-specific and strategic planning; meeting legal and fiscal requirements; and hiring and training staff. This Administrative Core is modelled on the successful structure that led two prior NIH TTURC Center grants over the last nine years. The core embodies four interrelated aims: (1) Provide planning, fiscal, communication and other administrative infrastructure necessary to achieve the research and analytic goals; (2) Assemble and support the multidisciplinary research and analysis team required to accomplish synergy in the research endeavor; (3) Generate the resources necessary-fiscal, material and human-to carry the research to a successful conclusion and disseminate results; and (4) provide and support the core vision and mission of the Center, which incorporates transformation of the science and practice of tobacco dependence intervention, to the ultimate benefit of public health. To accomplish these ends, UW-CTRI has hired and retained a highly-trained core administrative staff who have a track record of working together to insure that research is supported and completed successfully. Methods that have demonstrated previous success-planning, communication, data sharing- are proposed in this core to maximize the collaboration among scientists from different institutions and disciplines. Drs. Fiore, Baker and colleagues have a long history of generating substantial support for large-scale research projects; the University of Wisconsin has demonstrated a deep commitment to advancing tobacco dependence science generally and the Center in specific. The vision of UW-CTRI from its inception 16 years ago and up through this application is to make a fundamental difference in the science of tobacco dependence intervention; this administrative core, under Drs. Baker and Fiore, reinforces that vision in every communication, meeting and decision.